Heroes
by Exreus
Summary: Begins at the end of You're Welcome!,' but is more or less an alternate ending to 'Hero.' Yeah, I know. It's been done countless times before. So sue me. And that would be figuratively, please o.o Also, rating 'T' for later chapters.


**Heroes**

**By: **Exreus (steal and die painfully)

**Summary: **Begins at the end of "You're Welcome,' but is more or less an alternate ending to 'Hero.' Yeah, I know. It's been done countless times before. So sue me. And that would be figuratively, please o.o Also, rating 'T' for later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just the writing, blah blah blah. If I owned it, trust me, things would have been different.

**Dedication: **To the loyal fans of the Doyle/Cordelia relationship, and in memory of both Doyle and Glenn Quinn. May he rest in peace.

-----------------------------------

God, did it hurt to walk away from Angel like that. But there really wasn't anything I could do about it, I mean, my time had come and that was it. I really didn't have a choice. And, to be quite honest, it was a big relief to get outta my life, even if death was the only way to do it. Don't get me wrong, I love Angel and the gang, I really do, but things just weren't the same. They haven't been for a long time, not since Doyle died those good few years ago, though in all honesty it seemed like centuries ago.

The air around me grew pitch black, and the ground just kinda went away, but I didn't fall. Just sorta floated there, I suppose the Higher Powers were wieghing my goods and bads or something like that.

When I was stuck in my coma, things all became very clear to me. I hadn't slept well for years, and it was because of Doyle. No matter what the situation was, something dark had always been lurking in the back of my mind. And it was always Doyle. I've known for awhile that, although I guess I never really got the chance to _love_ him exactly, he's always been very dear to me. And I guess it's the fact that we never really got the chance to find out if it was true love, that maybe it could've worked out, that has been bothering me all this time.

Again, don't get me wrong, I _do_ love Angel, I really do, but it was the kind of love born from years of friendship. There was contentment and the fact that we knew eachother completely. That's it, no sparks. But when I think of Doyle, there's that strange and disconcerting flame that bursts into life in my heart, and I'm not talking about heartburn. I think maybe that I always knew there was something special about Doyle, and that it scared me. And maybe that's why I never gave him a chance, not, as I used to so vehemently claim, because I didn't want to date a fixer-upper again. I guess I'll never know.

Unless, of course, I bump into him in whatever heavenly dimension I get shoved into.

-----------------------------------

The darkness cleared, and Cordelia's surroundings suddenly grew nearly blindingly white. She brought her hand up to shield her eyes, but almost instantly the light dimmed to a tolerable level of brightness. When Cordelia lowered her arm, standing in front of her stood a golden figure of indeterminate gender. It didn't smile, but its voice was kind.

"Cordelia Chase," it rumbled. "I come with an offer."

"An offer?" Cordelia repeated caustiously. One didn't take offers from Higher Powers lightly. "What kind of an offer?"

"An offer to change your life, to change a certain point and relive it from there." It stretched its mouth in a mirthless smile. "From the point when the Half-Demon messanger died. You could prevent that, with my assistance."

Cordelia bit back a gasp of shock. This was more than she could've hoped for, a chance to change the one thing she regretted above all others, to have a chance with Doyle and actually take the chance instead of just letting it pass her by. But there was a catch, there had to be a catch somewhere. No way would the Higher Powers be this kind without a reason. "What's the catch?"

It shrugged. "No catch. The messanger wasn't necessarily meant to die at that point in time. But we don't wish for the vampire to die either. You will have to detain the messanger and stop the Beacon yourself."

Her hopes fell suddenly, and she shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to make that jump across from the catwalk. And, even if I could, I'd never be strong enough to pull the cables apart. Plus, I'd die anyway and just end up back here. I don't see how this benefits my situation at all."

It waved an impatient hand at her. "I do believe I said I'd assist. I'll make sure you make it across to the Beacon, and that you are strong enough to stop it. _And _that you don't perish in the attempt."

"So I'd escape uninjured?"

"I never said uninjured."

That quieted Cordelia for a moment. She'd live, but she'd also probably sustain very painful injuries, and she'd thought the pain part of her existance was over. But she'd live. And Doyle would be alive, and they'd have a chance. The question was half-hearted, for she had already made up her mind, but she needed to know. "And if I refuse?"

It shrugged again. "You move on to the heavenly dimension as usual. You may find the messanger there, but it may take an eternity to do so. You see, heavenly dimensions are rather large, and he isn't expecting you for another forty years at least. What is your answer?"

"I'll do it," she replied without hesitation. "Will I remember the first time I went through this?"

"For a brief time, but the memories will fade shortly." It placed its hands on her shoulders and, before she could make any reply to its last statement, she felt the sensation of falling backwards a long distance and everything was black.

-----------------------------------

Blinking in mild confusion as Cordelia saw Doyle standing in front of her, she wondered exactly where in the scene she had popped in at.

"Too bad we'll--"

Ah, there we go. Doyle didn't get any further because Cordelia knew in an instant what to do to stop him from jumping. Pulling back her fist, she punched him squarely in the jaw, knocking him backwards more out of surprise than actual injury. She wasn't quite strong enough to injure.

She turned and ran, not looking back despite the shouts she heard coming from both Doyle and Angel. Jumping, she landed on the beacon fairly easily. The Higher Power guy must really be helping. As soon as she touched it, she could feel the heat emanating off it, and boy did it hurt. She could feel her skin start to burn instantly, and she hurried to find the proper cable. Oh, there it was. Grapping it, although the pain was making it increasingly hard to move, she yanked and them and, lo and behold, they came apart. The light died, and all became darkness as she passed out, falling backwards off the Beacon.

-----------------------------------

Author's Note: _Well, that's it for chapter one. Sorry about it being so short. I'll try to add a new chapter as soon as possible, and make it longer. Please read and review!_


End file.
